Off a Twenty Story Building
by Kodomonomizu
Summary: One-shot: Kikyo finally decides to pass on but wants a kiss goodbye. What happens when just as Kagome thought Kikyo was out of Inuyasha's heart she spots them kissing. This is the last step.
1. Off a twenty story building

Off a twenty story building  
  
Disclaimer: Ruiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I don't. *pout*  
  
One shot: Off a twenty story building "speaking" 'thinking'  
  
Inuyasha sat beside the well his face buried in his hands weeping. Kikyo as a last request before she gave up on Inuyasha wanted just one passionate kiss before she left him forever and would approve of Inuyasha's love for Kagome and finally rest in peace. Thankful that the whole Kikyo thing would be over he complied because he wanted Kagome to be his mate. She accepted him for who he was. She didn't want him to turn human like Kikyo, and she though he was stronger and braver than any youkai. She loved him for who he was. She told him this. He didn't give her an answer thinking that she could never love someone as cruel and cold as him. He didn't answer her because he was too much in shock. He ran off into the woods. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He thought over it as a never ceasing smile found itself permanently on his lips. His heart skipped with joy. He turned to go back and find her and to tell her that he loved her too and to always stay with him, but when he turned around he saw Kikyo.  
  
His heart did not lust for her anymore. He had someone better. Kagome. Kikyo saw this and gave a sorrowful, but happy smile.  
  
"Inuyasha. If I were still alive I could have melted your icy heart, but I am not. That girl...Kagome...did. She saved you. She brought you happiness. That smile on your face...you love her too don't you?" Inuyasha nodded still joyful of Kagome's love. "I see...Inuyasha...I was thinking, I...would like to move on." Inuyasha stood still. "I know now your heart is fully devoted to her and I could never win you back. I want you to live and be happy with the girl you love." Small tears formed, but she wiped them away with the back of her pale hand. "Inuyasha. Before I depart from this world forever can I kiss you goodbye?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Everything was going great. He no longer loved Kikyo and she was finally ready to rest in peace, happily and let him live with the girl he loved. This was too good to be true. He agreed to the kiss. He walked up to her and firmly planted his lips on hers as she wrapped her arms around him and he returned. The kiss was deep, a full goodbye. He was so happy. He poured himself into the kiss, so happy to live with Kagome forever without pain of past love. He imagined kissing Kagome like this. He smiled and held her tighter. Finally they parted and he whispered a quiet 'goodbye' in her ear. It wasn't until then that he heard something fall to the ground.  
  
He looked up to be met with the tearful eyes of Kagome. She had dropped her bag. He smiled at her, but then he realized what she had just witnessed. He was stupid. She had just confessed her love to him that made him so happy, and then the next minute he's kissing another girl, passionately. His eyes widened with shock. "Kagome..." she turned and bolted. He could smell her salty tears. His heart sunk. He looked at Kikyo whose eyes told him that she truly had not meant this to happen. For once since she died she was not trying to kill him or steal him from Kagome. "Goodbye" he said than bolted after Kagome.  
  
The first place he went was to the village. Frantically he searched and nearly sliced a man who didn't see her. Kaede came out and told him she'd not seen her since he left with her earlier before she told him she loved him. He panicked, worse than when as a child the men were chasing him with plans to kill him because he was a hanyou. Now the only person who could love and accept him was gone.  
  
He ran to the well next and smelled her fresh scent by the well. She'd gone back to her own time. He fell, his back against the side of the well ashamed of what he'd done. He looked up and spotted something glimmer in the grass near the well. It was the Shikon no Tama. The thing they spent years collecting the shards and finally defeated Naraku and completed the jewel. He stared at the jewel that lay now in his hands in awe. She was never coming back. She couldn't. He had to go to her, but if she threw away the jewel than she didn't want to ever see him again. His heart broke in two. He'd lost the only girl that ever loved him for who he was.  
  
"..n...no..." His face fell in his hands and he wept. "KAGOME!!!!!"  
  
Kagome flopped on her bed and cried. Her heart was broken, shattered, destroyed. She finally confessed her love to the only man she could love. The one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He ran off. She was confused so she followed him. After going through the bushes she heard talking. When she reached the talking she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo standing apart, Inuyasha approach Kikyo and then kiss her. Not a normal kiss either, but a passionate kiss that he poured his all into. So he loved her, Kikyo. That's why he didn't answer her. Her mom had tried to ask what was wrong when she tore into the house, but Kagome blew her off. She felt horrible. She didn't want to live. She wanted to Die. If the only way to make Inuyasha happy was to let Kikyo live she would die. She managed to sit up ready to go to the feudal age, kill herself and give the rest of her soul to Kikyo. She reached for her neck where the Shikon no Tama usually was kept, but found it missing. Her eyes went wide. While her throat was tight she must have accidentally torn it off in her emotional stress. Now she couldn't even make him happy. More tears came. She couldn't stand this.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked solemnly downstairs and passed her mother and concerned brother and grandfather. "I'm sorry guys..." she said standing by the door. "Goodbye." With this she ran out the door as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
Inuyasha was still sitting by the well, but his tears had run out. Kikyo was gone. He could tell by the smell. Kagome was gone, never to come back. He would have kept crying if he had any tears left. As he stood his ears picked up a faint screaming of his name. He looked in the well. 'Was it Kagome?' His heart skipped. Without a second thought he leapt in the well, with the jewel in hand, and to the other side. When he materialized into the modern time well he was met, not with Kagome, but with her frantic mother and brother and grandfather from above.  
  
"Inuyasha! Do something! I think she's going to kill herself! She ran off after saying goodbye. PLEASE GO HELP HER!" Her mother's desperate cries pierced Inuyasha. He couldn't blame her for wanting to die. He did too, but he didn't want her to. She needed to live. He messed up. She shouldn't be the one to suffer for his mistakes. With his lightning speed he leapt from the well and followed her scent away from the shrine through the dying day's light. It took him what seemed like forever with all the smells of her world and it brought him to a building that was still in the process of being built. He looked up and saw her figure standing on the twentieth story frame's edge, arms stretched out, and the wind blowing in her hair. "No matter what, I still love you, Inuyasha." And with this her body leaned forward and she started to fall to her death on the concrete below. Inuyasha heard her words and was in slight shock that she still loved him. After how mean, selfish, arrogant, rude, how he couldn't at first decide between Kikyo and her, those times she'd caught them kissing, and now. He caught a glimpse of how much she loved him. This awakened the feeling of how much he loved her. He too was willing to die for her. He would not let her throw away her life because of him. He wanted to be with her, stay with her, love her, marry her, have pups with her, grow old together, and live forever with her.  
  
"You can't die on me now...no...KAGOME!!!!!"  
  
Kagome heard her voice as she fell and looked down. Time seemed to slow. She saw him. 'he came for me...'  
  
"I LOVE YOU KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed out as he leapt up, arms outstretched not caring if anyone saw or heard. 'She will live...with me.'  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she heard his words. She wanted to live now. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to stay with him. She didn't care about Kikyo. She wanted to see him again, and again. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to die just as she found out he loved her. "I want to live...INUYASHA!!" The ground was very close, but her love was closer. She fell into his outstretched arms and held on tight to him never wanting to leave him. They fell to the cement, twenty stories below.  
  
Five years later...  
  
Mrs. Hiragashi, Souta, and Grandfather dressed in black walked to the God Tree where two headstones were placed next to each other and a memorial of two people holding hands was the headstone for this one grave that held two lovers. It had been five years since the couple died after hitting the cement, but they died in each others arms and that is how they stayed forever, never leaving one another. The police did not even pull them apart when they were found. Mrs. Hiragashi placed the small bouquet of flowers from the God Tree on top of the grave of her daughter and her lover. A single tear fell from her eye.  
  
"At least she died happy." She whispered quietly. "Live forever and be happy with him in heaven, my baby. I love you." With this she turned and walked with Souta and Grandpa back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: so...what do you think? First one-shot ever. I know it was angsty, I usually don't write angst, but if you were unhappy I have an alternate ending I'm thinking of posting. Review. Should I post the alternate ending or keep it the same? Thanks guys, remember to review and post your answer to question. Ja!  
  
-Saru-chan =^__^= 


	2. Alternate Ending

Alternate ending: Off a twenty story building Disclaimer: Owned by Ms. Takahashi! Not me. *sniffle*  
  
Five years later...  
  
"Inuyaru! C'mon! Dinner time!" Kagome called from the hut in the forest that she and Inuyasha had built. Even without Inuyasha's ears she could hear two figured racing through the bushes in the woods towards her. She giggled. Inuyasha and a small grey haired pup appeared from out of the bushes both weazing from the race. "Still can't beat your old man, Inuyaru!" The pup glared at his father who swung the boy on his shoulders and trotted over to his mate. "Hello mate" he said grinning and kissed Kagome deeply.  
  
"eew!" The pup cried and buried his small face in his daddy's silver hair as Kagome laughed.  
  
"Ramen's getting cold honey, come and eat."  
  
They went inside and ate the family favorite ramen noodle soup and tucked Inuyaru in to bed and watched the pup sleep before going outside to lie under the stars.  
  
"It's been five years, can you believe it?" Kagome whispered to the sky.  
  
"It feels like so much longer." Inuyasha replied and with an arm he pulled Kagome close and kissed her. "I was so scared that night when you jumped. I thought I would lose you forever."  
  
"When I saw you with Kikyo that night I felt so betrayed. I couldn't imagine a life without you so I preferred no life at all. I'm sorry I ran away before I knew what was going on."  
  
"shh...Don't worry. When you went into 'coma' it scared me shitless" She looked at him sternly before remembering Inuyaru was asleep. He continued. "I was so scared you would die on me before you knew the truth. I felt so ashamed. That's why I stayed by your bedside everyday and night for those 6 months. They were the longest 6 months of my life. Without you I realized how much of a nobody I was. I needed you more than anything in the world. Thank you for coming back to me, thank you..." he kissed her again deeply and passionately, how he always loved kissing her. She returned the kiss. "Thank you for still loving me after everything I did..." She placed a finger to his mouth to silence him.  
  
"shh...were here now, together forever. We have a family, friends, and we have eachother. Plus, I want a girl next." Inuyasha grinned and complied happily.  
  
"You got it mate."  
  
Authors note: Alright phew. Like the alternate ending? First one shot. REVIEW! Tell me if it sucked or whatever. Should I try writing another? Anyway thanks for reading! Can you believe this story was inspired by the words 'Broken Loser'? odd eh? Review! Pwease? Thanks to blackcats of the moon for reviewing. I also thought of Inuyasha usually surviving after I got over the rare morbid moment. I'm glad that you noticed this. Inuyahsa~slave: see? No one dies! =^__^=  
  
-Saru-chan =^__^= 


End file.
